


Dance With Me

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's birthday party. They share a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

It's _Adam's_ birthday party, which means lots of pretty guys and very few inhibitions. Tommy likes that. He's sitting on a couch next to Adam, and there's some other guy - blond, cute, drunk as a toaster - sitting on Adam's right side, smiling at Tommy. Adam has his arms on the back of the couch, his face a little red from the cocktails he's been drinking. His eyes are heavy-lidded, and there's a twist to his mouth that tells Tommy how fucking gorgeous he feels. 

Tommy looks at the blond and winks, leaning closer, and the guy is on it immediately. They kiss, tongues first, teeth scraping lips. The guy eats his face, and Tommy laughs against his mouth so happy he can't hold it in. 

He turns to look at Adam, the guy's lower lip between his teeth, his hand on Adam's thigh, fingers spread. Adam looks at him, tilts his head to the side, and mouths, _thank you._

Tommy moves away a little, saluting. "My pleasure," he says, and leaves, goes to the photo booth to goof around with other people.

Much later, he finds himself from the dance floor, not really dancing, just bouncing against bodies, cradling a beer to his chest. He's content, and his mind is free, somewhere between complete abandonment and hazy satisfaction. 

The music makes him laugh out loud because it's something Adam likes, something Lady Gaga-ish, something wild and pop and dirty. 

And he keeps kissing people: they just come to him and take what he offers. He's kind of in the mood to offer everything. 

"Tommy," someone yells to his ear. 

He leans closer, opens his eyes, and tries to focus enough to recognize the face. It's Isaac. "Yeah?" he yells back and kisses Isaac on the lips, sloppy and wet. Isaac takes hold of his hair and pulls him back, breathing close, dancing with him. "I love you, man," Isaac says, matter-of-fact. "I'd marry you if my wife wasn't so gorgeous."

Tommy nods, then laughs, letting Isaac go find someone else to tell how much he loves them. This is the part he enjoys the most: everyone so relaxed and drunk it doesn't matter what they say to each other. 

He closes his eyes again and lets the music take him away. He sways from side to side, stomps his feet whenever he feels like it, whips his hair like he does on stage. 

And then he feels a body behind him, molding into him, fitting in every possible way. The hairs in the back of his neck rise. He smiles. 

"The next song," Adam says close to his ear, "is ours."

They don't do this often. But sometimes they do. And Adam always knows when. 

He rests his head against Adam's shoulder, lets Adam know that he's game, and Adam shifts his hips, grinds against Tommy's ass. His arms circle Tommy's waist, pull him even closer, the rhythm nothing but sex and lust and love. 

When their song starts Tommy pulls free, turns around, watching Adam closely. "This one?" he asks, yelling because Adam can't hear him otherwise. Adam nods, and Tommy puts his beer on a nearby table. 

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

Adam waits, his movements suggestive. Tommy hesitates only for a second, then extends his hand and lets himself be pulled against that body, back to chest, like before. Adam uses too much force, and Tommy loses his balance, but Adam holds on to him, won't let him fall. 

It's all part of the show. It's always a show. Tommy likes to give Adam the right to manhandle him, just because it's easy. They fit, like two pieces of the same complicated puzzle.

Adam's hands grip his waist, and he puts his own hands to the back of Adam's neck, taking hold of his hair. They move to the rhythm, and he can feel Adam hard against him. In any other situation it would suggest something, but here he's safe. He can do whatever he wants. 

He nuzzles Adam's neck, tongue darting out, and Adam gasps. He can feel it even though he can't hear it. And it changes things. Adam's other hand stays where it is, but his right hand finds his throat, squeezes. He laughs, and then clasps on to Adam, tighter, harder. 

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed_

He feels Adam's lips close to his ear, feels the words when Adam sings. His eyes flutter shut, need pooling in his stomach. _Fuck._ He's not getting enough air because of the hand on his throat, and he feels light-headed and weak. It makes him compliant, his body moving exactly the way Adam wants him to move. 

_Help me tear down my reason  
Help me; it's your sex I can smell_

Adam licks his earlobe, then pulls at the earrings with his teeth. Tommy wants to let go, wants to pretend that they're somewhere else other than the dance floor, but Adam won't let him forget. They dance, and it's unbelievable, incredible. 

Without warning, Adam turns him around, grabs his hair and pulls so hard his knees buckle. He has to let Adam force him down because it hurts. He growls at Adam, hands gripping Adam's arms, but it does him no good. They are not moving now, just staring at each other, but then Adam steps closer and pulls him flush against his body. Adam doesn't let go of his hair, though, just uses the hand to twist Tommy's face to the side, then licks a long trail along his neck and up the side of his face. 

It should feel weird, but it only makes him shiver.

Adam moves his thigh between Tommy's legs, and it's so fucking warm he moans. He has to grip Adam's waist because he feels like falling. 

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed_

It's not dancing any more. It's just them thrusting against each other, hot and hard, and Tommy can't take it any more, not without losing something of himself right there. Adam seems to read him because he pushes Tommy away from the dance floor and somewhere into the shadows of the backstage. 

_I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive_

Their foreheads are touching, Adam's arms still around his waist, his own arms wrapped around Adam's neck. "I'm not going to do that again," Adam says close to his lips. 

They've talked about this, what's going on between them, and they've agreed that it shouldn't lead to anything. Most of the time they agree with themselves. Now is not one of those times. 

Tommy wants so bad to just go with it, let it happen, see what comes out of it. But even now, even when he's drunk and burning for Adam, he knows. "Let me..." His voice cracks. "Just let me stay here for a second." 

Adam nods, pulls him closer, breathes in his scent. They hold onto each other until the feeling passes, and they're okay again, together, strong. Adam is the first one to pull away a little, and Tommy lets his hands slide over Adam's chest. They look at each other, a little sad, a little smiling. Tommy touches the side of Adam's face. He wants to say, _Maybe one day,_ but it's not so clear. Right now, neither of them wants something this deep. It would be too much, and it would burn them out too fast. 

But they play with fire sometimes. Just to see if it's still there. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The song is of course NIN's Closer, the sexiest, dirtiest song ever made. :)


End file.
